


Myth - Drabbles

by Verona_mira



Series: Myth(ros)'s Realm [1]
Category: Cinderella Phenomenon (Visual Novel)
Genre: Drabbles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 18:47:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18349580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verona_mira/pseuds/Verona_mira
Summary: A list of drabbles around Myth.About his views and different situations.





	Myth - Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> The story is a collection of the drabbles initially posted on my tumblr blog.  
> A list of the keywords can be found here:  
> https://verona-mira.tumblr.com/post/183683720582/keyword-list  
> Requests for drabbles can be done there.

047 - Homonculi

There were tales, even for magic users, just not Fairytales. Just tales of dreams, of powers unreachable, of magic unattached to a Crystallum. Sometimes, in a lull of work Myth looked for them. Most of them were so over the top that it was ridiculous, others were simply tales of worlds that never were and never would be, of deeds done that were impossible to ever happen.

But sometimes it was a good inspiration. One of the topics being especially interesting was Alchemy.

Creating gold, creating immortality, creating homunculi - artificial life. While every single one of these points was ridiculous, it was still the perfect inspiration, for what to do about dear Fritzgerald’s (foreseeable) refusal to help them.

Varg, wasn’t a homunculus. He wasn’t created from nothing; his base was what the knight repressed, based on the knight himself, filled into the same body. And while getting rid of Fritz wouldn’t be fast, it would be steady, a slow replacement by something that normally wouldn’t come exist, tailored to their needs.

* * *

005 - Seeking Solace

Memories and dreams were the only solace Myth still had. His queen was encased in crystal. He was hiding who he was, unable to trust anyone and not able to move anywhere, where hiding would be unnecessary.

He didn’t want to hide, to play loyal pawn to the king, who was undoing his queen’s work! He wanted-!

If he was completely truthful, he wanted his life back from before the Hunts. Being able to hug his mother for reassurance and his father there to chase imaginary monsters away. Seeking solace in the warmth and protection only his parents could offer him until they had gone up in flames together with everything else.

And while the queen had taken him in, she wasn’t someone to coddle her apprentices. She was no one to offer reassurance. Not to him, who wasn’t her child. She was no one to went to, to seek solace. She was a beacon, shining bright, but too cold to offer comfort or warmth. The only safety it offered was the light illuminating your surroundings.

But Myth missed the warmth, missed the safety and having a place to belong. As it was, he needed to seek solace in his memories and dreams.

* * *

028 - Anguish

The world was unfair. Myth had known that since the Hunts. This was simply the world taking it a bit further.

How could the traitor dare?!

As it was, there was nothing, Myth could do. Nothing outside of staring at the crystal encased form. Wondering about her status was maddening. Was she sleeping? Aware of her surroundings, unable to move or make herself known? Was she in pain? Did she even notice that time passed?

Having the only person willing to support him was maddening! He still could remember her last words, promising sweet rewards for his loyalty, but until then-

_The fear of being found. The traitor returning, finding the cure to his curse. The traitor finding him, killing him for real this time._

The pain upon losing to him during the rebellion had been real, physical. Knowing that he could still turn back up while he was bound protecting the queen-!

It gnawed at him. Kept him awake. And while the wounds healed, there was still the danger and the worry and nothing he could do outside of waiting and preparation.

It drove him mad. But there was nothing he could do to stop this anguish.

* * *

011\. Memory

Memories were a tricky thing. Myth knew that and tried -sometimes desperately- to not get lost in them, while trying to imprint even the slightest detail into his mind, to not let them fade into obscurity.

It didn’t always work.

There were things he remembered, he didn’t want to know-

_-firesflaringScreamsSmokeOhGodwhycouldn’ttheystop!-_

-and things he had tried to cling to, but had still faded away into nothing-

_-warmth to snuggle up against, a familiar smell, buthecouldn’trememberherfaceanymore!Why?-_

-and no matter what, he couldn’t reverse time to refresh memories or make others to have never happened.

He missed things. He hated thing. He treasured things lost and hated what remained. But it wasn’t as if he could change what happened to give him these memories. At least some things were better of as memories. He could only hope that they would fade enough to stop giving him nightmares at some point.

* * *

010\. Breathe Again

Being able to breath normally again… nice. Myth could still recall the feeling of wanting to breath, trying to breath, but being unable to, restricted by ropes too tight, cutting into the skin of his throat and almost completely blocking his airpipe.

Stupid Hunters. Stupid humans! They should all just go and die!

The boy glanced down, checking the surroundings. The forest was empty and quiet. Climbing up here had been difficult, still dizzy from the long lack of air, but it had been worth it. People rarely looked up, even when looking for someone. And there were no fruit trees anywhere near where he was, so there wasn’t even a reason why someone would be looking up in this area anyway.

Jumping back to the ground, the boy started moving away from the settlement. Now that he was outed as a witch in this area as well, it was better to get the hell out of the area, before they decided to pick the search up again. He would need to jump a few settlements, to make sure, no one recognized him, but that wasn’t the first time and he had enough experience with that already.

Keeping an eye out, he pondered why so many deaths the humans inflicted on them had to do with breathing. Gallows, if used wrongly, choked you. The fires may choke you before the burns kill you. Sometimes they drowned the witches, nothing to clean up with them being dust and no wasting of resources either.

Maybe they did that, because there wasn’t any blood to cause a mess then. Shrugging, he made sure to keep a steady pace. No reason to let these bastards catch him again. He had gotten lucky this time. He couldn’t count on always being able to take a breath again in the morning air of the day after the one when he got caught.


End file.
